Medical equipment used in patient care facilities can be subject to contaminates such as bodily fluids. The removal of the bodily fluids from surfaces of the equipment is imperative to maintain the facilities in a relatively sterile state. This helps prevent the exposure of patients and health care personnel to undesired communicable diseases that can be spread by the bodily fluids. The use of drapes to cover the equipment can be used however, applying the drape can lead to undesired contamination.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an efficient and effective way to protect medical equipment from the exposure of bodily fluids to maintain the equipment in a sterile state.